Hero In The Wrong Place
by Red Wolf1
Summary: The story of the newest and strangest Brotherhood member yet! R&R!
1. Hero In The Wrong Place, Chapter 1

Hero In The Wrong Place  
  
Written By Ricky Owen Williams  
  
This is a really good idea I came up with, involving my newest character, Aaron Whitley, aka Snake Eyes. He's one of those people that you hate and like all at the same time, because he's got like a dual personality. Anyway, I don't own any of the X Men Evolution characters, blah, blah, legal mumbo jumbo, on with the story!  
  
Aaron had only arrived in Bayville a week ago, and already the 18 year old was in some mutant gang called The Brotherhood, as a reserve member. He hadn't quite worked out why yet. As far as some weird guy with his underpants over his tights calling himself Magneto had said, he had powers that hadn't revealed themselves yet. Aaron really didn't care, just as long as these housemates didn't get him angry enough to knock the crap out of 'em. Aaron was currently wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers with a green pattern. He wore fingerless green gloves too. His hair was short, black, and a flicked up fringe, which went well with his venom green eyes. He was currently just walking down the street, not doing anything in particular. He was also getting a couple of weird looks, but being six foot four, he was used to that. After a while, the black haired giant turned into an alley, where he had been told to wait for another of Magneto's allies, Sabretooth was his name. As he walked in, another person thumped onto the floor from a great height, and Aaron looked back casually. "Don't bother telling me I'm late, I know perfectly well that you've been following me across the roofs. Magneto told me that you make a habit of it." Obviously this response didn't please Sabretooth. "Alright, punk, I gotta take ya ta Magneto's base fer reasons I really don't give a damn about. Comprende?" Aaron shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." Then, Magneto's trademark travelling method arrived; a capsule of metal that opened to allow up to three people inside. What with Magneto sending him around to gather mutants, Sabretooth hopped in without hesitation. Aaron took his time just to annoy the other mutant. Without warning, the capsule closed on them, and they were soon skimming the air on their way to asteroid M, where Magneto had all of The Brotherhood assembled to meet Aaron.  
  
After a minute or so, Aaron's capsule arrived, and he stepped out, looking at his housemates for the first time. Magneto introduced them as Aaron entering the large landing area. "Brotherhood members, this is our newest recruit, Aaron Whitley. Aaron, this is Lance Alvers aka Avalanche, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, Todd Tolensky aka Toad, Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch, Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom and Mystique. You have already met myself and Sabretooth." Aaron raised his eyebrows, "And Mystique hasn't got a real name?" "No, not that it's any of your business. You're not a mutant yet." Snapped Mystique. Aaron shrugged. "Well, That's where you're wrong. I've gotten my mutant abilities sooner than Magneto expected. Magneto walked forwards again, "And what are your abilities?" Aaron demonstrated by dislocating his jaw, upon which his venomous fangs swung down from the roof of his mouth. He then swung his snake fangs back and relocated his jaw by using the strength of his jaw muscles. "As you can see, I can become snake-like in many ways. I have not uncovered all of my enhanced abilities." Then Pietro poked his nose in, "Sowhat'syourcodenamegonnabe?Hmm?Whatareyougonnabecalled?" He asked at a speed Aaron barely understood. Lance walked up and bashed his fist on Pietro's head. "He means, 'What is your code name going to be?' Stupid speed freak. " Aaron grinned a venomous grin, "Snake Eyes." Magneto nodded. "Then it is settled. You will be living in The Brotherhood house I presume?" Aaron nodded. "I guess so." "But, what does his poison do?" Wanda asked, butting into an already boring conversation. "Kill people?" Todd suggested. Tabitha slapped a hand to her forehead. "Well no, of course it doesn't, it paints daisies on their faces." She said, sarcasm filling her sentence. "Well, let's test it. Sabretooth, you can heal yourself, you can be the guinea pig." Magneto said. Aaron again dropped his fangs, and sunk them deep into Sabretooth's' neck, then stood back and watched the results on a monitor. "Hmm. It seems the poison forces the throat muscles to close. Very useful." Aaron put his fangs away, and then went back into one of the capsule, soon joined by Lance and Wanda. The capsule clamped shut, and away the three went. Wanda looked at Aaron as if waiting to ask more questions. "What?" He asked, awaiting her queries. "Do you like Pietro?" She said outright. Aaron shrugged. "Don't know yet. I'd prefer it if I didn't know him though. Why?" Wanda sighed in relief. "Oh, nothing, it's just. Well, he's my idiot, airhead brother, and I hate him." Lance whispered in Aaron's ear. "And she likes you and wants to make sure you're on her side of things." Aaron looked at him funny, and started laughing. His fears of bad housemates were long gone, this was going to be one hell of a house that was for sure. 


	2. Hero In The Wrong Place, Chapter 2

Fred Dukes stood at the door of The Brotherhood house, awaiting the return of his housemates and the newest 'Hood member. The fridge was empty, as usual. The small and shiny dots in the sky signalled that his friends had arrived, and he didn't wait any longer, turning into the house and going up to his room, not really too bothered about this new guy or girl that was coming.  
  
The two capsules landed in an alley unnoticed, and six teens jumped out, three of them walking ahead of the others. Tabitha, Todd and Pietro stood back and looked confused as the other three laughed and joked. Todd spoke up, "I know that Rocky has his moments, but that ain't the Wanda I know, yo." He scratched his head in a thoughtful kind of way, dumbstruck with Wanda's behaviour. Tabitha looked up at Pietro. "Well Speedy? You ever see Wanda laugh since she's been here?" Pietro shook his head, his gravity-defying bangs flapping at the back of his head as he did so. "Nope. I didn't think she was capable of laughing." The situation had Pietro slowed almost to a stop in shock. "Ya know, I reckon Aaron and Wanda make a cute couple. See ya guys, I'm gonna go ask Aaron some awkward questions!" Tabby smiled brightly, a suspicious glint in her blue eyes, and skipped away after the somewhat more active group. Todd looked up at the silver-haired speed demon. "You think Wanda likes this guy?" Pietro shook his head, and looked at Todd, "I dunno, Toad. But personally, I think he's probably Wanda's only option. She needs to find someone else who probably enjoys the thought of killing people. Come on, let's go to the mall." Todd looked dumbstruck and dropped his jaw. "Pietro. You DO realise what you just did, right? You invited ME to hang out with YOU, yo. That ain't a normal occurrence." Pietro shrugged. "Me talking at normal speed isn't a normal occurrence, Toad. Now you coming or what?"  
  
So, Aaron, Lance, Wanda and Tabby entered the house, while Pietro and Todd, the most unlikely two people to be seen within range of sight together, went down to the mall.  
  
Wanda had a thin-lipped smile upon her face. Unlike most of The Brotherhood, this Aaron guy was a little more bearable, and for once Lance didn't argue with him, which was a rare event in this house, and though she still didn't know whether he was telling the truth in the capsule, but he was ok so far. Aaron looked up as Tabitha skipped towards him, looking a little suspect. "What? Don't tell me you're gonna do what Lance says you do to new members." "Which is?" "Well, he says you throw bombs under peoples' doors." "Oh, only Lance. But, anyway, I wanna ask you a few things." "Alright, fire away." Aaron said light heartedly. Tabitha smiled widely. "Alright, word association. Magneto." Aaron smiled "Weird." "Mystique." "Spineless." Sabretooth." Aaron took the opportunity to extend his vocabulary to more than one word, "Motherless piece of. You get the idea." "Yeah, I get it." Tabby giggled. She'd never heard someone insult Sabretooth as freely as this guy. She was hoping he'd falter, but her results were okay anyway. "Ok, I'll see all of ya later, I gotta go find Toad." Tabby ran out the door, and Aaron shrugged. Lance commented on that, "You got a habit of shrugging, ain't ya?" "So?" "No reason. Just that it usually means you're undecided as to who to follow. To help, I'm gonna say it simple; there're two extremes in this house, and those are Toad and Pietro. Your best bet is to stay well away from both." Aaron nodded.  
  
"Alright, this is the Kitchen, we got a lounge through that door, a bathroom through the other one, and your room is the furthest one from the stairs." Lance explained, and Aaron took all the information in, and sat down at the kitchen table, taking off his gloves and looking at his slightly scaly hands. He might get fangs coming out of his fingers, he didn't know. His mutant powers were still changing and adding to themselves. He put his glove back on, and looked up at Wanda and Lance. "So. What's there to do around here?" Lance shrugged, "Uh. Not much. But, we got school tomorrow. Not much fun, granted, but being the new kid is kinda cool." "Cool? It was terrible!" Wanda exclaimed in disbelief. "That is because you made sure everybody knew that you weren't friendly. If Aaron does the normal thing and stays polite to everybody for a week, he'll be ok." Lance said, his tone telling Aaron that Wanda had been less than social on her first school day. Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be alright. I'm six foot four, I doubt many people will try even thinking about picking on me." 


	3. Hero In The Wrong Place, Chapter 3

Note: I don't own the song played in this chapter, blah, blah, legal mumbojumbo  
  
Aaron had been given his room key and a gift; a rather strange-looking sphere of a glass-like material. Lance had said all the Brotherhood had one, and that it was from Magneto. He didn't say what it did. But, as those initial thoughts of consciousness drifted through his head, he woke up, remembering that it was school time. He got up, and walked out in his boxers, quickly walking down the stairs to get a drink. After gulping down some coffee, he rushed back up the stairs, and into his room, where he dressed and picked up his electric guitar and the power cords, thankful that the school would have amplifiers set up already. He'd taken music and art as his main goals to do well in, and was determined that he would play his own instrument in school. When he came back out, he'd also gathered a collection of his own songs, and went back downstairs, practising a few cords. He almost walked straight into Wanda, but he looked up just in time, and stopped quickly, grinning. "Hi. Sleep well?" Wanda shook her head. "No. I never do, so I'm used to it. Thanks for asking though, nobody else does. Oh, and you'll want to hide that guitar. Pietro's crazy about four things; himself, girls, sugar, and guitars." Wanda said, reeling off a rough list of Pietro's well-known obsessions. "This is my guitar. He'll just have to learn." Wanda shrugged, gave a small smile, and carried on walking into the kitchen, while Aaron continued to play quietly. After a while, he looked up at the clock on the wall, and picked up his bag in the corner of the room, and opened the door as everyone else began to grab their school stuff. Lance walked to the kitchen door, putting his arm across and leaning on the opposite side of the door. "What's the guitar for?" "GUITAR!!!!!???????" Came an unmistakably fast yell, and Pietro ran to the kitchen door, smashing his head against Lance's arm and falling backward. "Foresight," Lance explained, "So you gonna tell me?" Aaron grinned. "You heard of the gig in the gym at the end of this week?" "You took the last place in it huh? Well, that's my money gone. We had a bet to see which of us would enter first." "well, this might make you a little happier. I entered all of you with me, as a band. You shouldn't drink that much alcohol, buddy, you chatter." "Ah, I get it." Lance grinned, partially remembering the night before, "So, who's in the band?" "Well, if I can get you all to agree, Pietro's on drums, you're on secondary guitar, Todd's on bass guitar, Tabitha's secondary vocals, Wanda's keyboards, and I'm main guitar and vocals." "YOU'RE the front man?" Lance exclaimed in indignation. "Hey, I got you guys in, didn't I? I could of left you out." "I guess. " Lance replied, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Ok then. Let's all get to school, we gotta be early to get a good room to practise in." "Wehave?Why?Whycan'twestayhomeforawhile?" Pietro protested. "Because we won't get a room at all if we don't." Aaron said, and turned out the door. All of the Brotherhood members, who had either been fully listening like Lance, or half-listening like a sleepy Tabby, followed Aaron out the house. Aaron then remembered something, "Oh, and Blob plays drums too. We're gonna have fast and heavy." "Problem," Wanda said, entering the conversation, "How are we all gonna play those instruments?" "I'll teach you." Aaron replied, and he swung his bag over his shoulder as he climbed into Lance's jeep, soon accompanied by the others. "Oneotherproblem." Pietro began, "I'mnotplayinginthesamebandasWanda, she'llkillme." Wanda nodded, "Yeah, there is that problem." She added, throwing a trademarked 'death glare' Pietro's way. "Umm. Then we'll work something out, but I can't think of it yet."  
  
A few minutes later, the Brotherhood were in a music room, with an audience, which made everybody nervous. Having constructed a series of signals for each band member, they began playing, using a long intro to allow everybody to get used to the beat and rhythm of the song. Slowly, it began to speed up, and transformed into a light, fast paced song.  
  
"You're my size I need to try you on  
  
Someone in between the right and wrong  
  
Through everything you kept your wings apart  
  
Through everything you scared the same ones off  
  
And when I've had enough  
  
She drains me  
  
When I'm empty  
  
She helps herself  
  
She takes it all  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
Have It All  
  
Running through this maze you hold me in  
  
Searching in a daze to find the end  
  
Through everything you left your wings apart  
  
I'm everything I'm anyone you want  
  
And when I've had enough  
  
She drains me  
  
When I'm empty  
  
She helps herself  
  
She takes it all  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
Have It All  
  
I'm everything you're everything I'm not  
  
I'm anything I'm anyone you want  
  
She drains me  
  
When I'm empty  
  
She helps herself  
  
She takes it all  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
In too deep  
  
She's spilling over me  
  
Go on, Have It All!"  
  
He Brotherhood stopped playing, to much applause, and Aaron grinned as the bell rang, "Now get outta hear or the teachers will gut yer." He said, and looked at the other members, "SO? How did it feel to have people cheering for ya?" "No difference, I've always got people cheering for me." Pietro replied with a smirk. "Yeah, right." Lance said, scowling a the silver haired speed demon, "It. Was cool, I guess." "Tabby?" "So when do we perform next?" Tabby asked, smiling. "Toad?" "I still gotta practise some of tha chords ya taught me, but it was cool." "Wanda?" Wanda thought for a minute, and then answered, a little uncertain, "I don't know. I've never done anything like this before, so, its all kinda weird at the moment. That and the fact that 'Speedos swimwear' over there keeps drowning out my keyboard." Aaron beckoned for Wanda to follow him, and he proceeded to connect Wanda's keyboard to his guitar amp. "Now try." Wanda played one note, and Pietro covered his ears, "Ahhhhhh! My ears! My perfectly crafted ears! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Blob slapped Pietro across the back, and grumbled, "Ah, quit yer whinin'!"  
  
Aaron stood back from the others, and looked at them. "Ya know. You guys might just have some potential. You're enough to beat the X Geeks anyway." They suddenly stopped what they were doing, "We are?" Fred asked, dropping Toad, with whom he had been fighting with. "Yeah. All they're doing is somekind of gospel choir." 


End file.
